


In his sights.

by Shame_n_Cringe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Love/Hate, Top Gavin Reed, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_n_Cringe/pseuds/Shame_n_Cringe
Summary: You see Gavin beating Connor, do you intervene?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !  
> This is my first fanfic ever, english is my 3rd language and, probably there's going   
> to be mistakes ( many of them :v) so please if you see some of them, feel free to   
> leave a comment of whatever you find wrong. Also i would like to know if the narrative  
> makes sense. 
> 
> Thank you!

**6 november 2038**

 

You entered the dpd building shivering, even tho you were covered with layers of thick clothes so you wouldn’t freeze to death while waiting for the bus you took in the morning. The air was cold, so it wasn’t strange that a few snowflakes decided to start falling and the fact that you had to wear a skirt and shirt uniform for work, made it more difficult to keep warm. There were some of your colleagues in the near entrance, you greeted them waving your hand and passed the security  gates introducing your ID card. 

 

As you entered the main floor, you removed your headphones and scarf, noticing there was not many people, just a few reunions, Captain Fowler at his office as always, and to your surprise, Connor. He was sitting at Hank’s desk, just in front of you, hands holding together and a soft look, you couldn’t help thinking, that he looked like a kid. 

You approached him:  _ “Hi Connor! What are you doing here?”  _ you greeted him with a smile “ _ Hello miss, im waiting for Lieutenant Anderson, have you seen him ? _ ” he responded a little bit worried “ _ Oh, um,  he usually arrives late in the morning, considering last night was at the bar getting drinks _ ”  you respond, Connor lowering his gaze a little.

 

You reached your desk, not too far away from Hank’s, noticing Connor followed you, hands at his back.  “ _ I haven’t had the opportunity to thank you for your help last time, i found the Lieutenant at the 5th bar _ ” he gave you a little smile. 

 

Just when you were about to answer, you noticed Gavin staring like he was about to hunt you from the break room table, sipping at his coffee. Connor’s back was facing him, so you tried your best to focus on him instead “ _ It’s no problem, sometimes Hank can be hard to find _ ” you responded nervously. While grabbing things out of your backpack, you looked at the  desk, filled with paperwork, and a little note attached to it 

****

**_I am sorry to leave you all this , take it easy._ **

**_\- Fowler_ **

 

Connor took a look at the note curiously “ _ It seems Captain Fowler appreciates you very much, i haven’t seen him doing this with the other workers _ ” he said. “ _ He is a great boss, i’ve been here for almost a year, and he has been nothing but kind to me, same with Hank _ ” you raised an eyebrow when you saw Connor’s led turning yellow for a second, and then back to blue. Being Fowler’s secretary had its pros and cons, but it was a fairly well paid job, and you had managed very well (considering how young you are),  the firsts months,  calling Fowler's attention to how capable you were of handling all the paperwork strictly. 

 

“ _ If you don't need me miss, i'll be exploring the office a little bit while i wait for the lieutenant _ ” said Connor, “ _ Sure! I’ll call you if i see Hank _ .” Connor nodded, and head to Hank’s desk.

  
  
  
  


You took a look at the files, apparently you had to handle one of them to every officer, detective, and lieutenant, and that meant, having to face Gavin. With a sigh and taking off your layers of cloth, allowing more body movement and comfort, the work started, typing on the computer and making a few calls. Every now and then, you looked up for Connor who was walking through the whole office. 

 

Just when you returned your gaze to work, you noticed Connor heading to the break room, just where Gavin and another woman were. For some reason, your instinct told you nothing good will come out of this. 

 

Connor entered, not noticing Gavin, but all of the sudden you could hear him talking, not exactly what about, but at least his tone. He approached Connor a little too close, you decided to intervene, not wanting this shit happening at your workplace. As you were half way, Gavin  punches Connor in the stomach, and he collapses to the ground. 

_ “¿¡What the fuck is wrong with you Gavin?!”  _ you shouted as you help Connor to recover. “ _ The fucking plastic prick ignores me and gets the pretty girl _ ?” he scoffs loudly, you can see a few officers turned his heads over to see what's happening. “ _ I won’t tolerate this kind of behavior towards him Gavin, i know you hated androids, but for fucks sake it is not necessary to break them _ !” as you helped Connor rising up the floor, checking out his face to see if he was injured somewhere else, Gavin grabbed you tightly by the arm, making you face him. 

 

_ “You two seem pretty close huh ? Are you fucking him? Yes of course, i’ve been seeing how you watch him since the day he put a fucking foot on your off-” before he could finish _ you approached your face closer to him and shouted “ _ Maybe I am ! I am pretty sure that any of these androids can take and last more, why don’t you try it ? You seem pretty interested”  _ you finished him with a tempting smile. 

 

You didn’t realise how loud you two were talking until you turned your eyes to the door and saw everyone in silence, looking at both of you, even Connor’s led was flashing yellow. Gavin was holding you tighter, he towered you by some good 20 cm, and right now, you felt a little defenseless, even scared, body against body 

 

“ _ You little- _ ” started Gavin. 

 

“ _ ENOUGH  _ !!” in all of the sudden Hank appeared through the door, grabbing you from the shoulders and freeing from Gavin’s grip. You flew away from that scene, cheeks red from anger and frustration, you couldn’t believe this was happening to you, it is known by everyone in the department that Gavin is an asshole, but in an argument, you didn't expect him to attack you personally. 

 

You reached the desk, and retaking your work in hope to keep your mind busy for the moment. But you didn’t notice tho, Hank and Connor were right behind you

 

“ _ Hey kid, you alrigh’ ?”  _ Hank asked softly “Y-yes… ts just (you sighed)… im not used to shouting and discussing with assholes” you chuckled. “Well, from what i’ve seen … you gave him a little bit of his own stuff didn’t cha’ ?” he smiled, as he walked to Fowler’s office, followed by Connor. 

 

You remembered you still had to handle the files, the last thing you wanted right now was to see the fucker’s face again, your blood boiled just thinking about it. But … work was work, and the faster you did it, the faster you could go home and take a nice bath. 

Looking up, Gavin was now in his desk, feets on the desk arms crossed and, again, a constant stare on you, but this time, you did the same, taking your time to study his face, the scar that crossed his nose, his grey eyes, his ruffled hair from the fight … He was handsome, you couldn’t deny it, no woman could, but, all that attractiveness snapped once his behavior was shown, it sadden you. 

 

Meanwhile, you thanked whoever designed the DPD, for making Fowler’s office soundproof, because for the last 5 minutes, you could see that Hank and Jeffrey were in a deep discussion, and some pointings to the android made you believe that Hank wasn’t pretty happy about Connor. 

 

Deciding to face the devil, you stand up from the chair and grabbed the files, handing them to your co-workers, some of them asking you if you were okay, amongst them, officer Miller and Allen. You left Gavin’s one for the last, heading for his desk, not making eye contact at all, you throwing his file at the desk, he doesn’t say anything, instead, he looks at you from top to bottom, scanning your figure. You’ve learned through time, that the second best way to get rid of him ( or mad ) was to ignore him, so you did. 

 

Just at that moment, Hank and Connor exited Fowler’s office, you took his file, and approached him “So … How was it?” you asked carefully. “ _ Fine fucking fantastic, now i have to work with … this _ ” he lets himself fall into the chair while he looks at Connor “ _ But come on Hank, it can’t be that bad, he is an android designed specifically to help you in this case” , “¡I don't need a fucking plastic cop to help me! anyone else is qualified to do his job”  _ he argued. You knew there was no way to calm his tantrum, so you decide to give him the little lunch you prepared for him “ _ I thought you would be hungry, considering you hardly eat anything in the morning,  so i made you this _ ” he looked at the sandwich and then back to you with a smile “I truly don't deserve you, no one in his office does, especially that stick in the ass detective that follows you around” he made sure Gavin listened the last part, which made you laugh while trying to cover Hank’s mouth. 

 

As you were laughing, you received a message from Fowler, he wanted to see you in his office “ _ Everything alrigh’ kid _ ?” asked Hank with a frown “ _ Yes, yes don’t worry, its just Fowler, probably more paperwork i’ll be back” _ you smiled to them and headed to Fowler’s office. 

 

Connor watched the whole scene without intervening, he saw you laughing with Hank, he found that certainly … shocking … considering just a few seconds ago he was shouting at Captain Fowler, you had some kind of influence into him. He followed you with his eyes as you entered the office, noticing, that Gavin was there too.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed the last one, and I couldn't stop myself from writting so, i think this chapter is longer than the first one. Anyway no one reads this summaries :v Enjoy!

Just as you arrived to Fowler’s office door, Gavin was there, waiting for you “My lady…” he teased, opening the door so you could pass first. 

Fowler was looking at both of you, hands at his desk “It has come to my attention, that you two were throwing a tantrum in the break room, what the fuck was that all about ?!” he shouted. “Sir, if you allow me, the jerk you have for detective, punched the RK800 model, as you know, this android is worth thousands of dollars, and the police department can afford the expenses of the repairs” you looked angrily at Gavin, hands at your back and a firm posture. “Oh c’mon! I was just teasing the damn android, its not like it’s going to break at a blow!” said Gavin, rising his voice a little. 

Fowler and Gavin started arguing, you were too tired to listen to his shoutings, you spotted Connor and Hank, looking at you from their desk for a brief moment, and they got back to work. “This is the last warning I give to you” you turned your head to Fowler “For once in your life Gavin, behave like the grown ass man you are” he said furiously. “Now fly away from here both of you, you can take the day off”

Not even looking at Gavin, you got away from there, it was 4 in the afternoon, that meant the shops where still open, and you had plenty of time for relaxing. The work you had for the day was almost finished, but you decided to finish completely at home, more comfortable. “Hey! Sweet lips!” you heard Gavin calling for you, he clearly had followed you in a run, the fact that he was using that nickname just made your stomach turn over. In other circumstances, you would have blushed, but, knowing he was the type of man that liked to hook up with a woman every now and then, you felt a little offended. “What do you want?” you turned against him, arms crossed “Look, why don’t we go out for a few drinks and … fuck … forget about this?” he was approaching you, closely, the desk was behind you, so you couldn’t go back anymore. “No, i have an appointment with an android, since you seemed so interested with my personal life, i thought you might like to know it” you smiled, caressing his beard teasingly and focusing on his lips. 

Hank spit out the coffee he was drinking, apparently, he was listening to the conversation “The girl has more balls than you, Gavin!” and he bursted into a loud laugh. You grabbed your bag and coat, and with a smile, you said “Have a nice evening, Detective Reed”.  
Gavin was speechless while he saw you leave the DPD, hips slightly moving, his mouth slightly open, he, a real man, could handle whatever you had to offer in bed, no android was a challenge for him. For now, he thought, it was the best to let you go, but he would get his revenge sooner than you thought. 

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

The best way to get rid of Gavin ( or making him mad ) was to get as ironic and cocky as him. Through the first months since you started working at the DPD you got to know his temper, his relations with the other officers and some of his bad habits, like drinking lots of coffee, and biting his nails … gosh ¿you looked at him that much?, well, it was clear that you had took an interest in him, but, it was merely platonic, half of the time he teased you, and the other time either he ignored you or he gave you “the stares”. 

You took the bus not too far of the DPD, and went to the supermarket to grab some things, and explored some shops, there were protesters against the androids all over the square, it was better to avoid them.   
Suddenly, your phone notified you of a message, it was captain Allen: “I’ve seen how you put Gavin in his place, well done!” you smiled a little, Allen had a little displeasure for androids, but he kept it for himself, not taking the best of him. Another message arrived “You wanna go grab a coffee tomorrow? We’ll make sure Gavin is not invited” this time you giggled a little, “Sure! Sounds fun!”. You were glad that almost all of your co-workers were nice to you, although the only one who knew you best was Hank, speaking of him, you wondered how he was doing with Connor. 

You arrived at home a little bit earlier than expected, you lived in the residential zone of Detroit, not too far away from Hank’s house, it was a quiet place to your luck, the house was not extremely large, but it allowed the sunlight to pass freely. The backyard was your favourite place, when you arrived at Detroit, you made sure to decorate it to your taste, with a nice hammock under the porch, and plenty of plants and flowers. It was 7 in the evening, a bath right now seemed tempting, so you took it with a nice vanilla bath bomb, and some relaxing candles and music, very idyllic you could say, but after what happened today … you needed to relax the best you could. The vanilla scent was all over your body, and as if in a cloud you were, work needed to be done. And so it was.

A few hours later, you stopped working, seeing all the papers completed nice and neat. You smiled proudly, no work could beat you. It was 9:30 pm, a good time to start preparing supper, so, you opted to make chicken breasts stuffed with some vegetables and bechamel.  
It took 40 minutes for the food to be ready, that gave you plenty of time to do anything else. Just as you were to reach your couch, the doorbell ringed, you couldn’t imagine who would be at this hours, not that you had many visitors. 

You opened the door, just to see Connor, with his uniform soaked, you didn’t noticed it had been raining for a while. “Connor!” you gasped “You are all wet! Come inside, i’ll handle you a towel” he stepped inside “There’s no need miss, androids can’t feel cold, i wouldn’t like to bother you for no reason.” he smiled a little, you could see his eyes scanning your entire kitchen and living room. 

 

Connor looked at the pictures, the food you were making, even you. “I came to thank you properly for standing up against detective Reed, it was kid of you, even if you were not your duty to do it” he extended his hand. You took it, it was … soft … gosh what are androids made of today? “It's no problem Connor, I … I apologize for the behaviour some of our co-workers show in front of you, i feel shame that even in a Police department, this things still happen” you said with a sad smile. “I have noticed Detective Reed staring at you while you work, many times a day, have you considered making him a report on sexual harassment, after what happened today I found it … certainly …” you waited for him to finish the sentence “Certainly what?” You asked. His led became red for a second, and then back to blue. “Nothing, forgive me, I must go, the Lieutenant must be waiting for me” he walked towards the door, with a serious glare on his face. “Wait are you going to see him now? Could you please wait a little while i prepare him some to go food?” you rapidly took the cooked food out of the oven, the smell was delicious, you were pretty sure Hank would love this. “Of course! I have seen how the Lieutenant eats, and some healthy food would be very convenient for him” he waited at the door, meanwhile you prepared two rations in a plastic tupper. “There you go, thank you for stopping by, Connor, you are always welcomed here” you smiled to him “The pleasure was mine, see you tomorrow miss”.

You returned to the kitchen and started eating, after awhile, you received several messages, from Gavin. 

“Hey, swet lpss”   
“hey”   
“answem me” 

 

He was drunk. 

Texting you while drunk, couldn’t believe it.

You went to bed, ignoring the several messages, tomorrow would be another day. 

_________________________________________________________________________

You showed up at the DPD at 8:00 am, going straight to Fowler’s office so could handle all the paperwork. Just as you were passing the door he smiled at you “Well, look who it is, the lady that kicked Gavin’s ass” laughed Jeffrey “Oh, come on, i couldn’t help myself, you know how he acts towards me, although, i'm sorry for the little show” you said guiltily.  
“Nonsense dear! Let’s see those files” you handled him the pack of papers, he was looking at them meticulously, he let out a sigh “Perfect, as always” he looked at you “I expected nothing less from you, you can leave for now, and work on the everyday paperwork” he accompanied you to the door.

The everyday work was easy, just filling out reports, general expenses and other stuff, but today, you noticed something wrong in the common files of the DPD. At first, every officer, detective, lieutenant and captain, had to make reports of the daily cases, you had helped Hank to do his, in order to keep him updated. But, while registering everyone’s folder, what a surprise, Gavin’s one was full of inconstant and poorly written reports. You had not studied 4 years of college, practising reports for cases to see this, a very capable detective, with more than 30 cases resolved by his own, but with lazy as hell. 

You didn’t want to face him again, not today, not after what happened yesterday. You lifted your hands at your face, trying to think. In this case, it was your duty to keep a check in those reports. 

“You look stressed, is everything okay?” You looked up, Captain Allen was looking at you with a worried face “No, not at all, wanna grab the coffee?” you asked calmly “I was about to ask you the same, tell me, what happened?” Allen asked. Letting out a heavy sigh, you stood up your chair and walked besides Allen, heading to the break room“Apparently, Reed hasn’t been filling his reports properly, fuck, a 4 year old kid could have done it better than him” Allen lowered his gaze at you, he felt quite sorry about you. He laughed a little “But I guess you have to say something to him right” he asked teasingly “That’s what fucks me, he is the last person i want to talk to today”. 

Officer Miller and Chris were at the table already, drinking their coffee, with an animated conversation, you greeted them. As you excused yourself to get something to drink, Gavin entered the room with two more officers, ignoring him, you got your coffee and returned with your friends. The conversation bursted into some laughs here and there, with no conversation topic at all. 

Gavin stared at you from his table, he could see how the other officers made you laugh, it was sincere, it gave your eyes a special shine. It made him rage inside, knowing that he wasn’t the responsible of those smiles, and since yesterday, he couldn’t stop thinking about you.   
“Reed” one of the men pulled out Gavin out of the trance “You’ve been staring at that girl, for almost five minutes man, she’s pretty young huh?”   
“Ten years to be exact” he finished his coffee with a gulp, not taking his eyes off you “and has the nicest ass i’ve ever seen” the officers laughed.

Suddenly Allen turned to Gavin, “If you are going to be a disgusting piece of shit, be it somewhere else, she doesn’t have to hear all that stuff, understood?” he raised his voice.   
“Or what” Gavin approached him, arms opened “I can say whatever I want”. Allen looked at him with the most neutral face he could make, he wanted to break his mouth so badly, but he couldn’t. Instead, he grabbed you by the shoulders “We can finish our coffee where no one with an ass flavoured mouth bothering us” “You wanna try?” said Gavin.

“Actually, I have to talk with you, Detective, can you follow me to my desk, please?” you asked while you took Allen’s hands down. Gavin looked at his friends, smiling “Whatever you want, sweet lips” and followed you.

Once you arrived at your desk, you opened one of his reports and turned the monitor over so he could see it “Can you explain me what is this shit?” you asked, bowed a little bit at the desk, arms crossed “Uh … My report?”   
“You call this a report?! My grandmother could have made this better and she is dead”   
“I thought you were going to apologize for not answering me to the messages i sent you yesterday” he leaned into the chair, grey eyes looking at yours, you could see some dark eyebags.   
“Apologize?! Me?! Okay … look … i don't want to argue with you anymore, i just want you to do your reports as the professional i-” “Go out with me” he cut you “W-what..?” you doubted “Go out with me, today, at 11 pm i'll pick you up, get some drinks, go out with me, just today, and i’ll do the reports” he gave you a smile. 

Fuck it. “Okay”

Gavin smiled triumphantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you asked, you have it. I hope you enjoy it, please feel free to comment!

Gavin left you to do whatever work he had to do, and just a few minutes later, Hank arrived with Connor _. _

_ “I’ve seen the asshole leave your desk, what did he say to you huh?” _ he asked worried  _ “I have a date with him tonight” _ you shouldn’t have said that …  _ “You what?! Okay is this some kind of joke? You hate him, you know how he treats you, are you insane?” _ he shouted.

_ “I don’t quite understand your decision miss” _ said Connor calmly, in comparison to Hank _ “After what happened yesterday, a date with the Detective seems … illogical”  _ his led flashed yellow for a second _.  _

_ “I know, I know but this has an explanation, his reports are garbage, so the only way he agreed to fix them was going with me tonight. I don’t want to give Jeffrey another disappointment” “You are old enough to know where you are getting to, so im not going to ..uh… act like a psycho parent alrigh’? Just… be careful”.  _

 

As the younger worker of the entire precinct, the officers couldn’t help but feel a little overprotective with you. The fact that they were in their middle 30’s and up, and you just being 26, made it worse. But they were good men, except maybe Gavin. 

Speaking of the devil…

 

When he left you, he headed to another room, with his friends _ “So… what did the girl told you” “Some shit about the reports, but I took the opportunity to ask her out in exchange of filling those reports … what i have to do to get the doll face” _ he answered ironically. His colleagues laughed a little bit,  _ “Doesn’t it bother you that you are 10 years older than her … i mean … she’s pretty, i admit it but…” _ he hesitated _ “But what?” _ Gavin was starting to piss him off _ “She’s grown up and has the guts, it was her decision to accept” _ he muttered.  _ “I’m not saying this for her, but for you, shouldn’t you be looking for … you know … more matured woman? Besides she seems to like a lot the tin can that follows her almost everywhere, I wonder if she truly fucks him when nobody is watching haha!”  _ Gavin just stared at him in silence _ “Well if she does, i guess i’ll have to show her how a real dick feels like”   _

_                                                                           --  _

 

It had been years since you had a date with someone, wait, you were considering ...this… a date? No, it wasn’t, this was only a way to get Gavin do his fucking job. But … you had been teasing him for quite a while, why stop the fun? So here you are, staring at your closet, trying to decide what to wear, should you go casual? Formal? Or a mix of both? Eventually you picked up a short sleeve knit dress, with some tights and boots, and a casual coat. 

 

You curled your hair a little bit, keeping it voluminous, and went for a little casual makeup, just eyeliner, mascara and a little bit of red on your lips. As you were finishing putting the lip tint, the doorbell rang. Grabbing your things in a rush, it surprised you that for this, Gavin was prompt. As you opened the door, Gavin scanned you top to bottom

 

_ “Fuck … why don’t you dress like this everyday?” _ he was shocked, the dress was tight in the right parts, revealing a curvy figure, the vanilla fragrance could still be appreciated on your neck. Overall, seeing you this casual, sent shivers down his spine. 

 

_ “Not everyone’s like you, I have to wear a uniform you know?” _ walking by his side, you reached his car. Once you got in, you noticed he was wearing something different.

 

_ “Are you … are you wearing a shirt?” _ And oh god indeed he was, a black one, sleeves rolled up at his elbows, a perfect size that allowed you to see his worked muscles. 

 

_ “Do you like what you see, sweet lips? At least, when i'm out, i can afford to change bit, don't you think? _ ” he looked you with a smirk, and started driving. 

 

_ “Where are we going? Not some cringey bar for old men like you, please” _

 

_ “This “old man” can give you more than that tin can” _ he snapped.  _ “Really, are going to continue with that? Your ego seems so broken after i said that, im not fucking Connor, Gavin, i don’t even know if he has a dick” _ you giggled a little.  _ “Y-you … you don’t? Then why-” “To tease you, Gavin, you were insulting me, exposing me in front of the other officers” _ staring at him, with cold eyes, he looked at you for a moment.

 

_ “Look, im … im sorry okay? It’s just …”  _

 

_ “Just what?”  _

 

_ “Nothing”  _

 

You didn’t continue the conversation, what lead to a whole 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence until you reached a bar. It was on the center of the city, with neon lights and rock music, but not too loud, just the perfect amount for ambience. The fact that Gavin apologized sincerely, made you feel a little nervous, he didn’t apologize for nothing. 

 

You got out the car, and walked to the bar. There were a few tables outside, with a considerate amount of people. Suddenly you felt his hand grabbing yours. 

 

_ “The fat dicks that frequent this bar would throw over to you if they see you alone, trust me, its just for now” _ he mutters.

 

_ “Then why the fuck you bring me to this place first?!” _ you tried not to raise your voice too much, since now you were entering the bar. It was full, so your personal space was starting to reduce. As you two tried to reach the bar, since all the tables where full, you saw yourself forced to endure the looks of other guys. Instinctively, you hugged Gavin’s arm.

 

_ “Wow, sweetie, you really wanna do this fast huh?” _ he said holding you.

 

_ “Stop dreaming, this is so full i can’t even breath. Look! There’s just two seats right there, in the bar at your left. C’mon” _ this time you took Gavin’s hand firmly and passed through another agglomeration of people. You were pulling him, and couldn’t help himself to caress your hand a little, unnoticed by you. 

 

_ “Fuck, it’s so hot here, i can’t even breath” _ you speaked, as you took a seat. 

 

_ “Must be you, with that dress”  _  he winked. A blush covered your cheeks, and you tried to hide it with your hands. 

 

_ “It was about time, asshole! Who’s the lady?” _ the barman seemed to know Gavin for a long time, enough time to be able to address him in such an … let’s say intimate way.

 

_ “Pretty huh? Colleague of mine. Two beers for us to start” _

 

_ “At least this time, you found one worth the look”  _ he clicked his tongue. You were starting to feel very disgusted by the whole situation, so by the time the beer was brought up, you asked for a shot of whiskey and drank it in a gulp. 

 

_ “Whoa take it easy girl we have plenty of time!” _ Gavin said with a surprise, he didn’t take you by the type of a drinker.

 

_ “I'm going to need at least two of this to make it through the night, remember i'm only doing this so you can do your fucking job” _

 

_ “You should relax every now and then, kitty” _ . You stared at him while you took a sip to your beer. Attention fixed at his features, his scar at the nose was probably the most remarcable one. So you decided to shoot.

 

_ “How did you get the scar?” _ you asked suddenly.

 

The question took Gavin unprepared and choked a little on his drink.

 

_ “Wich one?” _ said trying to catch his breath.

 

You raise your hand so you could touch his nose scar gently. Gavin couldn’t believe what he was witnessing, eyes focused on yours, his mouth opened a little.  _ “This one” _

 

_“Y-yeah well, you see, i was in a … an investigation. Some sick fuck.”_ he responded very nervously  and gave no further details. “I see” you responded. 

 

But this time, you wanted to continue the conversation, so asking about the cases he worked on, the two of you went into a lively conversation, that, to your surprise, you were enjoying pretty much. Gavin loved telling you about his work, it was a way to prove himself what he could do, and he stole you a laugh here and there. Alcohol was helping a little bit, to be honest, but, for some reason you didn’t want this to end. 

He loved you seeing you like this, amicable, charismatic, and without that bossy mouth. 

 

Suddenly, you noticed a hand grabbing your ass, as you turned quickly, Gavin was already punching the guy on the face. 

 

_ “GAVIN NO!!!” _ you shouted uselessly. Both of them, Gavin being shorter than the other one, were in a deep fight, and you could swear you saw blood on the floor. 

 

_ “¡¡YOU FUCKING BASTARD DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER AGAIN!!” _ he screamed furiously.

 

_ “OR WHAT?!? IS YOUR PERSONAL BITCH?!? LIKE PROBABLY THE OTHER ONES YOU HAVE TAKEN HERE?!? WHY DON’T YOU LEAVE US SOME OF THE MEAT!?!?”  _ as he screamed that, a tear ran through your cheeks. You’ve learned through the years to turn the other cheek to comments like that, but … you just couldn’t handle it. 

 

The barman and one man, suddenly bursted into the fight, separating them. The man threw the bastard away, and the barman, that apparently saw everything, checked if Gavin was okay. Once they finished, Gavin reached for you, and took you by the hips 

 

_ “Are you alright? Did he hurt you” _ he asked in a rush. The sudden close touch gave you shaking chills. 

 

_ “N-no, no … im okay. But .. gosh Gavin you are bleeding!” _ as fast as you could, you took a napkin and tried to contain the hemorrhage that was at his nose. His left eye didn’t look much better. 

 

_ “We need to leave, now”  _

 

Both of you exited the bar and, as fast as the drunkness you were into allowed to, arrived at the car. This time you took the driving seat. And headed to your home. 

  
  
  


Opening the door loudly, you quickly rushed into the bathroom and grab all the necessary items.

 

_ “Lean there” _ you told Gavin, pointing to the sofa. He took his coat off, but as he set aside the hand that was holding the napkin, a huge trail of blood trailed down his torso, spoiling the beautiful shirt he was wearing. He was drunk as fuck, he couldn’t even think quickly. So you did what you thought could be better.

 

Taking his shirt off, and leaning his head to your lap, so he would be stretched on the sofa, you started cleaning his wouds. “You shouldn’t have done that you know?”

 

_ “It doesn’t matter, it was worth it” _

 

Once you finished, the blood stopped flowing, and his nose seemed a lot better than a few minutes. Gavin returned to his sitting position, he didn’t even know what took the best of himself at that moment back in the bar, it was pure instinct, like a need to punch the motherfucker in the face, for touching you, only he, could deserve your touch, your body. 

 

_ “Image what could have happened if your friend had not intervened, you could have kil-” _ your mouth was suddenly shutted by Gavin’s lips.

 

They were soft, and the kiss extremely gentle. His hands grabbed your face, as you were to shocked to react, but, in a few seconds, you allowed yourself to enjoy his caress, and his lips, that for a long time you had the urge to taste.  _ “You are … so … fucking … beautiful” _ he purred between kisses. _ “G-Gavin you are drunk” _ you tried to push him a little  _ “Not enough to forget this, i wanted this since the first time i put my eyes on you, and that sassy mouth of yours” _ he got on top of you, feeling his erection. He went on your neck, giving it bites that would sure leave a hickey the next morning. 

 

Getting rid of your dress, and his pants, both of you were now exposed, flesh to flesh. He went exploring your body, touching every inch of you, caressing your breasts, but never stopped kissing you. You felt his hand touching your clit, “Look at how bad you want my dick, so wet, for me, only me” he was thrusting you with his finger, in and out, and the moans you were whispering were like an angel’s voice to his hears. 

 

“Gavin w-we… we are drunk, we can’t do this, but i can compensate you in another way” you kissed him deeply. Going down on your knees, he knew what you where about to do, so , he spread up his legs so you could take his full dick. You could use a little teasing on him right now, to spice things up, so you rose up a little, supporting your weight on your hands at his tights, your breasts nearly touching his builded up pectorals. “I really hope you can offer me more than Connor does, don’t want to take a disappointment you know?” 

 

.

.

.

That was it. Time for the sweet revenge now. 

 

He grabbed you tightly by the back of your hair, and put his dick inside your whole mouth. 

 

_ “You really want this huh? That’s it I hope you fucking choke on me. The fucking plastic prick is shit compared to me, you listen? SHIT!” _ his anger, his thrusts in you mouth, were making you soaked. You could hardly breath, and tears began to stream down your cheeks from the gagging, Gavin was spellbound by the sight.  _ “The next time i’ll fuck you, you’ll know what a real man feels like, and not that plastic dick , you hear me?” _ you didn’t answer. He raised you by pulling your hair up,  saliva trailing down your chin, between your breasts, it wasn’t painful like you would’ve expected, instead, the whole submissive role you were at, made you more turned on. _ “¿¡I SAID, YOU HEAR ME?!? _ this time he shouted, approaching your head to his. Your hand instinctively reached his cock, and started moving, knowing he was close to climax  _ “Yes, Detective”. _ you said in a whisper, not setting aside your eyes from his. The submissive pose you were in, the dominance he was imposing on you, all of this, made him forget about everything, it was only you, he just could see you and the pleasure you were giving him, like no other woman gave him. 

 

He kissed you as he reached his climax, cum all over your chest and neck. Once his moans were no longer audible, you leaned a last time to clean his dick with your mouth, what made his legs shake a little, but never stopped looking at you.  _ “You fucking slut, you really know how to suck a dick don't you? With that image of a good girl you wear at work … fuck… if they really knew …”  _

 

_ “Only you can know, love” said kissing him again. _

 

You shove him down the sofa, now it was his turn to pleasure you, and he was glad to do so. Gavin spread your legs, bringing you closer to him, leaving you exposed, in a position were you couldn’t move. He was in total control now, and he knew. 

 

He looked at you, at your body, exposed for him, only him, and started touching you with his fingers. But it didn’t last too much, he wanted to eat you whole, made you feel the same he feeled for you, so he did. 

 

Licking you slow, and teasingly, building your orgasm minute by minute, he was taking his time enjoying this, looking at your eyes, listening at your moans that he loved. He noticed you grabbing his hair, and shoving his mouth more deeply into your cunt. He went faster now, your hair was a mess, your legs started shaking, you were going to cum. But he suddenly stopped  _ “What the fuck!? _ ” you managed to say between your breaths  _ “¡Say you want me!” _ he was holding your orgasm, thrusting you with his finger  _ “¡Say you are mine, beg for me to continue!”  _ he was kissing you now on your neck _ “Gavin please, i need you, I’m yours”  _ you whimpered in his ear. That's all it took to Gavin to continue his job, with a final rush, you came in his mouth, arching your back, grabbing his head to keep it on your cunt.

 

You kissed for a last time, softly.

 

“We should huh … we should shower now” said Gavin holding you in his arms. 

 

“Yes, that would be the best” you stood up naked and headed for the shower “Maybe you are too old for a second round” you said teasingly. 

 

Gavin looked at you hungrily. You were going to be the death of him. 


	4. Chapter 4

The coldness of the bed woke you up, still feeling a little dizzy from the alcohol of last night. You reached your hand to Gavin, but, he wasn’t there, his spot was empty. Opening your eyes and looking at your surroundings, you jumped out of the bed and looked for him in the main living room. But not even his clothes were there. He left. 

Did he not enjoyed it ? Sure both of you were drunk as fuck but … you didn’t regret what happened. Then why he left? 

The phone ring woke you up from the slumber, it was Hank, but he almost never called you 

“Yes?”

“Kid what the fuck are you doing? it's almost 10 in the morning!” 

shit shit shit shit shit. 

“¡Oh my fucking god Hank I am so sorry I fell asleep, i-im going right now, tell Fowler I’ll be there in 30 minutes!” 

“Yeah, whatever, don’t worry” 

You hung up as you ran to your room and dressed as fast as you could, trying to make yourself presentable. The fucking moron could have waked you as well, but it seems he decided for you to be a one night stand, it angered you tho, that he left.   
For some unexplainable reason, you managed to arrive at a fair time, entering DPD building at a fast peace, folders and papers already at your hand, so you wouldn’t waste time getting them out of the bag. 

You saw Connor approaching you, he greeted you with a smile “I hope nothing happened to you, Miss, you usually don’t arrive late”

“I know, I was, really tired last night. Didn’t realised my alarm went off” you tried to sound convincing, but Connor’s abilities could tell you were lying, but he didn’t asked further questions. 

“We have an interrogation today” he said with a serious glare “Captain Fowler asked me to tell you, you are going to be in charge of reporting the whole paperwork, your presence is going to be required in the interrogation room” 

“I see … I haven’t been in an interrogation for a while… What is this time?” you asked 

“Lieutenant Anderson and me were in the crime scene and spotted the deviant android, 28 stab wounds were found in the body of the victim”

“God … this is going to be harsh. Im going to the bathroom for a moment, i’ll meet you in the interrogation room okay? It’ll be only 3 minutes”

“Don’t worry miss, I’ll tell Hank you arrived, he’ll be happy to hear from you” he smiled and headed to the room. 

You quickly grabbed your purse and rushed to the bathroom. Just as you entered you found Gavin looking himself at the mirror, his eye had a deep shade of purple, and now you remembered, he didn’t put anything on his eye to lower the pain, so you grabbed a pomade for his eye before exiting your house. 

“Hey” you said in a whisper. 

He didn’t notice you until you spoke, which caused him to look at you in a jump “Oh … H-hey I … I didn’t see you” 

You got close to him, your hand at his cheek “You really look like shit” you chuckled a little “But thank you again, you defended me at the bar without thinking it twice, i really appreciate it.” You took out the pomade and put a little on your fingers, applying it gently on his eye. He closed his eyes, enjoying your caress. But you couldn’t help to feel a little disappointed for leaving you early at the morning. So you shot.

“Why did you leave?” you asked in a low voice. 

He didn't respond, which caused you to start feeling terribly bad.

“Did you regret it? Was I that disappointing to y-” 

“No!” finally he opened his mouth “No … no, fuck … it was amazing, bu-”

Oh,... now you got it. 

“I understand if you wanted me to be a one night stand. And i recognize, i had a great time at the bar with you” this time your voice was harsh “But It would have been kind of you to warn me first. I expect your reports to be done by 12 in the morning” 

You didn’t wait for him to answer as you exited the bathroom. Grabbing some things from your desk, you went to the interrogation room, where Gavin, Connor, Hank and officer Chris were already. 

“What’s about the eye Reed?” asked Hank “You can’t keep yourself from a good fight can you ? Hah!” 

“Shut the fuck up and let's start with this piece of shit already” 

Once inside, Hank was the first to interrogate the android, his tone was calmed, but the didn’t seem to have the will to talk. 

“I fucking give up” he said entering the room from where you were watching “We are losing our time interrogating a fucking machine we are gettin’ nothing out of it”

“We could rough him up a little” said Gavin, who was leaned at the wall, arms crossed “After all, he’s not human”

“Androids don't feel any pain, you would only damage it, and that won’t make it talk” informed Connor. 

“Okay smartass! What should we do then ?” he walked towards him 

“Why don’t you try questioning him, Connor?” you said without raising your eyes from the notes you were taking. 

Gavin burst into laugh. But Hank looked at Connor “What do we have to lose? Go ahead, suspect’s all yours” he waved at the door.

You smirked at Gavin, wich only caused for him to return a glare. 

Once Connor was inside, he actually got the android to confess in about less than 10 minutes or so. You could see Hank’s mouth open wider “Well, guess he’s pretty good at his job, don't you think?” you smiled at him.

“I’m done” Connor said from the other side of the mirror. 

One by one, all of you entered the other room where the android was, you still were filling the papers, not looking at anyone. “Chris, lock it up” said Gavin as he entered. 

“Leave me alone!” screamed the android, he was clearly scared. “Don’t touch me…” he was hesitating to being touched, protecting himself with his arms. 

“The fuck are you doing! Move it!” screamed Gavin to Chris.

“You shouldn’t touch it, he’ll self destruct if it feels threatened” said Connor   
“Stay outta this, got it? No fucking android is gonna tell me what to do” Gavin stated. “You dont understand, if he gets self destructed we won't get anything out o-” “I told you to shut your fuckin’ mouth!” this time Gavin screamed “Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?” 

Chris was trying hard to lift up the android but he couldn’t “Im trying!”

Suddenly, Connor pushed away Chris from the android “I can’t let you do that! Leave it alone, now”

“I warned you motherfucker!” Gavin rised his gun to Connor. 

You rushed in front of Connor to protect him, gun now aiming at your chest “Maybe you should listen to him for once in your life instead of throwing a fucking tantrum!” 

“Stay away from this”

“That’s enough!” Hank entered the scene. 

“Mind, your own, business, Hank!” Gavin said without lowering his gun. You were holding Connor behind you tightly. 

“I said, that's enough” Hank aimed his gun at Gavin. 

Gavin looked at you, hands trembling “Fuck!” he finally lowered his gun. “You are not gonna get away with it this time” he threatened Hank. 

You didn’t realised a tear was falling across your cheek until Gavin left, so you quickly shoved it. The android followed Chris according to Connor’s instructions and left. 

“Are you alright?” he asked you 

“Y-yes, i think”

“You have the guts to stop him, kid” Hank put a hand in your shoulder “Don’t worry, he was not going to shoot you”

“But he kept aiming Hank, he didn’t even hesitated, and that scares me” you said. 

“Actually miss, I analysed his stress levels, and he seemed more nervous when you intervened”

“I don't know Connor, he’s been acting, more strange than usual since this morning” you explained

“Since this morning?” asked Hank “Wait a minute, what happened last night?”

You explained him how you were having a pretty great time at the bar, until the asshole assaulted you, which caused Gavin to start a fight.

“So that’s why he has the eye looking like shit, he defended you huh’? I would never expected that of him, but maybe is a good beginning.” said Hank.

“Maybe … I’ll go to my desk to finish the whole interrogation papers, i’ll be there if you need me, thank you again Hank” you smiled and hugged him.

“Yeah yeah whatever” he returned the hug 

You exited the room and went to your desk. 

Connor watched the two of you with much interest, it was the second time you had protected him against Gavin, and that made him feel … different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter, but I hope you enjoy anyways. More chapters are on the way !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not posting for a long time, I had been on vacations, and to be honest I didn't know how to continue the story, but, after days of writting prompts and some scenes in my notebook , i've come out with something decent to post. This is going to lead me to another phase of the story, so, now I have something to ask you. It is okay if I add more characters interested in reader? leave a comment with your thoughts, thank you again for all the kudos!

The files were fully organised, the interrogation report excellently done, and Fowler made sure you knew it. Good to know, that Gavin at least made his reports as he promised, it took you by surprise when you opened the common server. The motherfucker could do his job perfectly but for some reason he decided not to. 

 

Unfortunately, the previous events still were making an effect on you. Gavin’s gun pointing at your chest was not something easy to just let it pass and forget, like his tantrums. You were relieved that Hank was present, if he was not, who knows… You decided to throw away those thoughts.  Connor and Hank ended their work for the day and you supposed Connor stayed at Hank’s home, otherwise, why was he following him at 7 pm? At least now, Hank was less hostile to the poor guy. 

 

You stayed for a few more hours, Captain Allen showed up, in his swat uniform around 9 pm, he walked to your desk, but you were too concentrated on the work that you didn’t even noticed. 

 

You jumped when he called you. 

 

_ “Allen for fucks sake, you scared me _ ” you said.

 

_ “I can see, you put too much effort on those. But I didn’t came here to chit chat, Anderson told me about the motherfucker Reed, just say it and i'll have his ass outta here” _ his voice was harsh, with nervous, it was the first time you saw him like that, losing his composure.

 

“Dan! It's my problem, okay? I appreciate you care for me, but, I have to deal with him by myself” As you talked to him, you began to pack up your things, deciding now it was a good time to leave. 

 

“But-” he tried to argue.

 

“But nothing!”

 

Allen was standing still, arms crossed, and a bold stare and with a big sigh, he said “Guess i can’t convince you” He still didn’t understand, how many times did he had to hear Gavin’s sharing sexual comments with the other officers about how firm your ass was or how good your reddish lips would look around his dick. He guessed you were too good to actually put a sexual harassment report on him 

 

“At least let me get you a ride home” he said 

 

“Well, it’s fucking freezing outside so yeah, i appreciate it” 

 

Both of you exited the building and got in his car, but not before he opened your door first. Allen was, without  a doubt, the vivid expression of being a gentleman, tho you’d never seen him dating anyone in your time working in the DPD, he was too absorbed and dedicated to his job. 

 

It was a tranquil ride home, it took you no more than 15 min to arrive. You said each other goodbye for the weekend, it was a friday night, so you put on a comfy pijama and, watched some random tv show while you were on your computer. 

 

at 23:05 pm, your phone rang, it was one of your all time friends. 

 

_ “Hey girl! How are you doing?” _

 

_ “Jen! Sorry for not chat in the whole week, i’ve been … very busy with work and some shitty guy that i’ll have to tell you all about.” _

 

“ _ Really? Is that bad? Well, why dont you tell me all about this guy this night ? We have arranged to met everybody at a pub, can you come? Pleaaaasee?”  _ she begged. 

 

_ “Hmmm” _ you faked thinking  _ “Okay okay of course i’ll go, i wanna know how all of you are doing. Besides its not like netflix and popcorn was a better plan for tonight” _ you both laughed. 

 

_ “Great! I’ll send you the location of the bar to your mobile, we’ve said to met all at 00:30”  _

 

_ “Sure! I’ll have time to dress up and get fancy, i’ll see you there!”  _

 

To be honest, after all what happened in the past few days, you needed distractions, and what better than your all time friends to hang around? Considering you were going to a pub, you opted for a fancier look, with adjusted clothes and some makeup. 

 

\------------------------------------

The pub was at the center of the city, now showing its full potential with the neon lights and holograms that during the day they seem to pàss unadvertised. It was cold, it was november, and the long grey tights you were wearing weren’t helping to keep you warm, although you were thankful to the trench coat you that at least, kept your arms and chest a little warm. 

 

You saw your friends were already waiting outside, and once inside, beers were spread all over the table, full of laughter and joy. At one point you needed to go to the bathroom, so you took the chance to grab Jena with you, and explained to her what happened. And so you began. 

 

The face Jena was putting while you explained how Gavin aimed at you with the gun, was a picture  _ “Motherfucker … This guy has issues, honey, maybe you should, you know, keep your distance with him” _

 

_ “I don’t know what to do, I shared drinks with him and, to be honest it was cool, I was having a great … i dont if to call it date”  _ you were looking at her through the mirror while you arranged your makeup. 

 

Jena sighed “And the worst part of it, is that is you gotta see him every day at work.” She leaned at the wall. 

 

_ “Indeed” _

 

You were about to leave the bathroom when your phone rang, it was Fowler “Go with the others” you said to Jena “I’ll join later, gimme a sec” she nodded and left. 

 

_ “Hi Captain!” _ you greeted him  _ “Everything alright?” _

 

_ “Hi kid! Well, there’s been an homicide at one android sex club and i need you to go and check up all the paperwork with the owner, there are officers already there so you dont have to bring anything, think you can do it?”  _

 

You froze.

 

If you went, you would certainly going to see dead bodies and creepy stuff. On the other part, you were with your friends and, you were enjoying their company, but when duty calls …

 

_ “Sure! Send me the location and i’ll be there as soon as possible!”  _

 

_ “Good! See ya next week!” _

 

One minute later you had the address of the sex club called Eden club “Fancy name” you thought. You exited the bathrooms and grabbed your things, excusing your friends for having to leave early because of work. They understood and let you go. 

 

Eden club was not too far away from the pub, so you could allow to go by walk. The sudden change of temperature made you shiver toes to head, making your cheeks become a little red. 

 

30 minutes later, you found the place. It was surrounded by some police cars, and to your bewilderment, Gavin’s. You recognised his car from your last time together, and to be honest, you weren’t ready to face him for a second time in a day, especially since what happened. But, gathering all the pride you could, you entered in the Eden club. 

 

The whole entrance was too much, the feminine voice greeting you while the androids in the cabins looked at you made you feel like a stranger. It was clearly that you didn’t belonged in this kind of places. Once inside, a police officer handed you the informs you had to put in common with the owner of the establishment, bureaucracy paperwork that wouldn’t be looked, but had to be done. The owner was as creepy as the whole concept of Eden Club, but, you reminded yourself to keep a charming personality, so he could cooperate better. 

 

And just as you were to talk to him, Hank and Connor appeared at the entrance. 

 

_ “Kid? Did you just dress up to come here?” _ he laughed

 

_ “Ha, ha “ _ you said ironically  _ “I was with some friends until Fowler called me, so I had to walk here and get the job done” _ you smirked at him playfully. _ “Hi Connor!” _

 

_ “H-Hi miss!”  _

 

_ “Well, we better get this going” _ said Hank. He got closer to you, and with a whisper he said  _ “Be careful with this guy”  _

 

_ “Can’t be worse than Gavin, don’t he ?” _ you chuckled  _ “Speaking of the devil, he must be inside that room” _

 

_ “Oh great! A dead body and an asshole, just what I needed…” _  he sighed heavily and entered the room. 

 

You saw Gavin from his back, with his arms crossed, looking at the body. For now he didn’t noticed you, so you let Hank and Connor do their business while you asked the owner a few questions. 

 

He was responding with a nervous tone, clearly he wasn’t expecting this kind of events happening at his establishment.  _ “We are in the middle of the investigation sir” _ you said to him  _ “I can’t tell you nothing for now, but we’ll sure contact you when more of this comes out”.  _

 

He left then, to what you supposed to be his office. Now you were filling more papers with your writing while tapping your foot at the rhythm of the music that was on the speakers. 

 

Gavin now was the one to exit the room, you made sure to make eye contact with him, so you could just ignore him while continuing writing. He got closer to you. 

 

_ “Hey, can… can we talk one moment?”  _ he said hesitating. 

 

_ “Oh … Now you wanna talk?” _ you said without interrupting your writing and not looking at him  _ “I thought this morning you made very clear what you thought about me”  _ you looked at him with a serious grin. 

 

_ “Shit … I’m sorry okay?” _

 

_ “Saying sorry is not going to save you" _

 

_ “I know, but, fuck … I” _   He grabbed you by the arms gently, with fear, lowering his gaze  _ “I shouldn’t have left this morning, and keeping the gun aimed at you was not a good idea too. We had a great night, but …” _ His words were like knives to his heart.  _ “It is better if we don’t see each other again, not in that way at least” _

 

The urge to slap his face was growing in your insides, he used you.  _ “You know Gavin, I liked you, really, and I already told you I had a great time with you at the bar, and certainly I was up to have drinks with you more often” _

 

It was killing him the way he was breaking you from your insides, he saw a few tears falling down your cheek, but he quickly grabbed your face and swiped them with his thumb. He was dying to kiss you, but he couldn’t afford that luxury. He couldn’t afford the luxury to become attached to another, that wouldn’t do, but you were making it so, so difficult, he was going to give up, leaning closer, so he could taste you at least, for a last time. 

 

You sensed him, leaning closer, but your pride was bigger than his ego, and now anger was starting to show. You put a finger in his lips  _ “Don’t play with me Gavin, like I am fool.” _ You shoved him off  _ “I think it's time for you to go, Detective” _

 

He looked you once again, and just as he was about to tell something, Hank and Connor exited the crime room. Feeling cornered, Gavin just exited, opening a pack of cigarettes. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I wanted to publish something since we reached 100 kudos!! Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot, its my first fanfic and i wasn't sure if this would work but.   
> Comment requests or characters you would like to appear or simply share your opinion. 
> 
> Thank you all <3

Gavin and you didn’t talk for days. 

 

The next feeling that went after the sadness, was anger, and although you weren’t quite as joyfully with the others as always, you tried to keep your feelings to yourself, you and only you had to deal with your shitty attitude. 

 

The imminent event of an android revolution that was spreading all over the city, and was the main concern at the DPD was keeping you both busy from each other, but you would see him at the police station, almost everyday, at his desk, giving you the same glares.

 

It was at certain point of the week, when Fowler dismissed Hank and Connor from the deviant case that things started to spice up. You watched them as they talked in Hank’s desk, you couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but they seemed devastated. 

 

Connor stood up from the desk and headed somewhere else, while Hank started yelling at Perkins, and to your surprise, punching him. Two officers had to held him down so he couldn’t harm him more. A few minutes passed until they released Hank, you gave him a face palm  which caused a smirk from him. And then, without a word, left. 

 

You decided to mind your own business, since you still had plenty of work to do. Around 5 minutes later, Connor showed up at your desk.

 

_ “Miss, I must inform you, that i left detective Reed unconscious at the evidence room, I have to ask you a favour. Could you stay with him, until he recovers? Moving him a little should work just fine, I left the door opened for you, but if someone asks, don’t hesitate to tell it was me, I wouldn’t like you be in trouble”  _ he said without hesitating. His gaze was rather calm, but if you would have paid more attention at the way he was expressing, you would have seen a little smile across his face. 

 

“Y-You w-hat..?” your words were spoken in a whisper. 

 

“Gavin is unconscious at the evidence room, I want you to keep an eye on him, and try to calm him so he can’t go after me. I must say, I was only doing it in self defence” 

 

“Well, that makes sense, bu-”

 

“I have to go right now miss, I’ll keep you updated” he gave you a nod and headed towards the exit. 

 

Perkins was still recovering for Hank’s punch, and was having a hard time trying to stand up. So you took advantage of the little time you had to rush into the back of the office. Passing the arrested individuals that were at their rooms and opened the door that lead to the stairs.

 

You were going down the stairs at the double speed that one would have chosen for his own security, but, saving time was all that mattered. Once you were down, the door was opened, and some glass shattered around the floor, and in a corner, there was Gavin in the ground, upside down, stomach facing the ground.

 

You turned him over and held his face.

 

_ “Gavin! Gavin wake up!” _ you whispered. But he wasn’t moving. Trying to gain is consciousness again, you sat up him against the wall and giving him small slaps on his face, to see if he responded. 

 

_ “Gavin come on …” _ you stroked his hair a little, pushing it away from his face. He was breathing well wich was relieving. _ “Fucking asshole, in what were you thinking about?” _

 

_ “I-I had it, I had it but the son of a bitch took advantage of his fucking perfect condition”  _ he caught you off guard when he spitted those words.  _ “Mother fucking tin can” _ he was trying so hard to get on his feet, so you put his arm on your back to help him get up. 

 

“ _ If you hadn’t shoot him, now you wouldn’t be com- …” _

 

Perkins entered the room in a burst.  _ “The fuck happened here Reed?” _

 

“ _ The tin can… he was getting all the evidence of the case” _ he was having trouble standing up, bringing a hand to his stomach and coughing. 

 

_ “You” _ Perkins looked at your direction  _ “Get him outta here, he needs to recover, now _ ”

 

_ “Sure” _

 

Gavin was struggling going up the stairs, but once you got outside you could reach his desk and sat down.  _ “Thank you” _ he muttered. 

 

_ “Yeah, no worries” _ you were about to leave but Gavin reached your hand

 

_ “I mean it, sincerely” _ he looked at your eyes.

 

_ “Connor told me to do so” _  you simply answered,not showing any emotion. 

 

_ “Oh, the fucking prick still goes around you dont’cha?” _ now he really got aggressive. He stood up abruptly and tossed you closer to him, face to face again.“ _ The last thing I need its pity on me after he knocked me out” _

 

You couldn’t believe the words he was spitting.

 

_ “Isn’t it your fault that things got escalated the level they did ?”   _ at this point of the conversation you were starting to get pissed.

 

_ “The tin can had no right to inspect the fucking evidence, therefore, I was there to put him in his place _ ” he grunted. 

 

_ “And look who received the beating instead. Look, I don’t have time for you and your tantrums, im going home” _ you shoved off and went to grab your things.

 

_ “Yeah, go home and fuck your plastic pet” _ he whispered. 

 

_ “Well, maybe I do, so i don’t have to fake an orgasm. Oops, sorry, too soon?”  _

 

_ “Fucking slut _ ” Gavin walked angrily towards you. 

 

“ _ I'm leaving Gavin, I don’t understand what’s happening to you”  _ you put a hand on his chest, and sat him aside. He gave you a final glare and let you leave. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This chapter is shorter than the others, but i hope you enjoy it anyways! I was thinking that maybe it is better for me if i dont make such long chapters. Now i have little time to write, and the overwhelming idea of bringing up a full 4000 word chapters, feels exhausing from just thinking it. I feel more confortable if i just go little by little, it would only mean more chapters tho.

The revolution was a success to androids, the protests were pacific and although everyone was tense and stressed at the DPD you couldn’t help it but feel relieved as the news in the big screen showed Connor taking the lead alongside Markus. 

 

A week passed by, and the atmosphere at the city was starting to calm down, life returning to normality, with androids and humans starting to  help each other in order to both of them get some benefit. With the revolution, Gavin and you didn’t share a word, again, his passive-aggressive behaviour was still present, so at this time, you began to start forgetting him, and the idea of dating someone else was an option now.

 

Another thing that kept you distracted from him, was Connor’s new found deviancy, although, to be honest, some of his behaviours were quite peculiar since the first time you met him and you couldn’t help but wonder, if he was already a deviant from the beginning but he just wasn’t aware of it. Now Connor was more self conscious about himself, and the time he was spending with Markus, the android leader, was helping him understand more things about himself.  Hank also was helping him a lot in his everyday life, and you could notice on him when he wasn’t watching, that he was happy to have Connor at his side, wherever it was home (since now he lived with him) or at the office. Now they worked together in homicide, as partners.

 

However, the attitude that Connor was showing towards you, was much more closer and he would find any time possible to talk to you, no matter if it was small talk or a matter of work. But one day, things got a little spicy. Hank and Connor were back at the DPD, making a report on some case, so you approached at their desks to say hello.

“ _ Hey, where have you been these days?” _

 

_ “Well” _ sighed Hank  _ “Some sick fuck, high on red ice, decided to kidnap and torture child androids, we are having him back at the cells” _

 

_ “God … I thought red ice wasn’t a thing anymore, guess i was wrong” _

 

_ “Yeah, It was disgusting, I wanted to knock him up right away but, Connor is smarter than me and didn’t let me” _ he chuckled. 

 

_ “You could have killed him, I know it's difficult, but we have to deal with these situations the best we can” _ Connor smiled at you.

 

_ “No wonder why you look like shit Hank, you want me to grab a coffee for you?” _

 

_ “Thank you for your honesty kid” _ he said sarcastically  _ “But yeah I could  do a coffee right now, why don't you take Connor with you and distract him a little?” _

 

_ “Sure thing, let’s go buddy”  _ you took Connor by the hand in a hope to set him aside from watching the reports and work. 

 

He followed you to the break room, hands at his back, looking at how you typed the wanted coffees. 

 

_ “So … Connor, how are you doing these days?” _ you asked, sipping your coffee as Hank’s one was being made. 

 

Connor didn’t talk for some seconds, focusing instead of the dripping coffee that was being poured to the cup. His hands were at his back, as always, but this time, he was rubbing his wrists. 

 

_ “I'm fine, although some days I can’t help but feel quite uneasy. When we found the bodies of the children, the Connor I was before would just scan the room and move on but now, I felt … I -”  _  he was struggling to speak, gasping for air a little. 

 

You left your coffee at the table and leaned closer to him, taking Connor by the back of his head and leaning him down to gave him a tight hug.

 

_ “I understand, Connor” _ you caressed his hair “I may not work in the field, but, i know that it gets difficult”

 

Apparently, Connor was holding air for a long time, because you hear him letting it out, while he hugged you tighter.  _ “But I don’t understand myself” _ his tone was trembling, like he was about to cry. 

 

_ “Hey hey sweetheart” _ you quickly cupped his face, tears already falling down his face  _ “There’s no need to be afraid okay? All of this is new to you”  _ he closed his eyes while you wiped out the tears. 

 

You got on your toes and kissed his forehead “Everything is going to be alright, i promise”

 

“Thank you miss” he looked at you, smiling a little “I am afraid to tell to, that i noticed we have a viewer” he eyed behind him.

 

You followed his eyes, and behind the glass, all up to the corridor, was Gavin, all straighten up, looking at both of you.  _ “His testosterone levels are increasing at every second, he’s getting angry”  _

 

_ “He’ll have to suck it up then, i'm not going to censor my actions for him, are you feeling better?” _

 

_ “Very much, miss” _ he grabbed Hank’s coffee  _ “let’s go” _

  
  


_ \---------------------- _

 

Gavin was telling himself to not make a show at the moment, but why? Why he was worthy of your caress and tender words and not him? He bites his lip and closes his fist when he sees you hugging the artificial dick.

 

Today you were so pretty, he thought this morning, you hair all twisted and messy curled in a bun, strands of wavy hair framing your face, and how he wished he could kiss those lips again and again and again. 

 

But he was falling

 

He was falling so hard for you, that if he reaches the ground, he is going to die, smashed against it. 

 

It was better for him to stay away, for now.

 

The day went on, and eventually everyone left the office, you included, accompanied by the alcoholic and the plastic cup. He saw you from his desk, pretending he was working.

Apparently you were in a rush, and forgot to get your scarf, now leaned on your chair. When you were nowhere to be seen, Gavin stood up of his chair and walked towards your desk, to grab the scarf.

 

He hesitated to smell it, but he did, your scent mixed with the vanilla fragrance he very well remembered from his first encounter. Gavin was starting to feel hard, so he grabbed his keys, exited, and got into his car.

 

The ride home was difficult, the bulge in his pants growing bigger and bigger and the scarf leaving your smell around him wasn’t helping.

 

Eventually, he arrived home, tossing his keys and jacket to the sofa, and locking himself in his room. His sheets were undone, why make the bed if he was about to get in at the end of the day? and some clothes were on the floor, along with some shoes. He lost no time in getting himself undressed, releasing his dick from his boxers, already hard, with already precum on the tip of his dick. 

 

Gavin lay down on his bed, smelling your scarf, when he suddenly remembered. He got to his phone, and searched down his camera photos, opening one that showed you eating him out, completely naked. 

 

He began stroking himself while looking at you, it wasn’t nearly as good as having you, but his hand would have to do for now. He thought about fucking you, roughly, gently, in whatever manner he could imagine. He was feeling close, and a last glance at your photo made him lose himself, finishing at his belly. 

 

“Oh fuck” he muttered, between panting. “Shit” 

He leaned a hand to his forehead. “I’m fucked, really fucked”


	8. Not a new chapter

Hello my readers, i owe an apology to you, i've been dealing with work, uni, and this fanfic is literally dying. So, my plan is to finish the story the best way i can, and keep practising my writting skills, but in one shots, and when i see that i am ready, prepare another long story on the Detroit become human world.  
I never expected this fanfic to be read by many people, but i read every comment, and whenever there is a kudo notification, my heart melts.  
A huge thank you to all of you for reading my fic, let you know that im going to finish it in good conditions, so its going to take time, but i want the story to make sense. If you are interested, you can read my Hank/reader fic!

Lots of Kisses and hugs for you.

Shame and cringe.


End file.
